powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology
The power to use the traits of a fallen angel of godlike power. An advanced variation of Fallen Angel Physiology and a fallen version of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called *Archfiend Physiology *First of the Fallen *Fallen Angelic Deity Physiology *The Fallen Star *Viceroy of the Fallen Angels Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power, but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. The user is still stronger than all forces in creation while still being second to the Supreme Being, thus still maintaining their status as the most powerful being ever created. Applications *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Absolute Will: Impose one's will upon anything that exists. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Divine Slayer: Can overwhelm divinities of any level without the slightest form of effort. **Primordial Force Manipulation: Wield the the ancient all composing aspects of creation and beyond. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Possess all kinetic abilities **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. **Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe. *Chaotic Form/Divine Presence: Has a glorious angelic form that can cause great destruction when revealed. *Creation: Bring anything to existence on a whim. *Divine-Demonic Physiology: Possess or retain the attributes belonging to ones being, both before and after they're fall from grace. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Omnicompetence: Can easily handle anything. *Supernatural Beauty: Is the most beautiful of the angels. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels **Divinity: Access vast godlike powers. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Godly Incarnation: Even while cast from favor wielders still possess a saviors attributes. **Primordial Light Manipulation: Possess limitless light powers. *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Has incalculable demonic power. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. *Wing Manifestation: Normally when an angel falls it loses it's wings, but the user still has theirs intact. Variations *Anti-God: May ultimately ascend to becoming a Primordial Void. Associations *Anti-God *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Dark Lord *Evil Embodiment *Fallen Angel Physiology *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Limitations *User's power is second to the Supreme Being's. *Can still be weak against: **Demonic Power Immunity **Demonic Power Negation **Demonic Weaponry **Divine Power Immunity **Divine Power Negation **Divine Slayer **Divine Weaponry **Omnislayer **Transcendent Negation Known Users *Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo/DC Comics) *Abaddon/Apollyon (Christianity) *Satan/Lucifer (Christianity) *Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) *Azazel (Book of Enoch) *Belial (Dead Sea Scrolls) *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Gabriel (Supernatural) *Lucifer (Supernatural) *Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) *Johnny Gat (Saints Row Gat Out Of Hell) *Kinzie Kenzington (Saints Row Gat Out Of Hell) *SCP-2317 (SCP Foundation) Gallery Lucifer's Heresy large.jpg|Before his fall and his rebellion, Lucifer Morningstar (Christianity), was God's most favoured and beloved angel who was always ahead of all other angels in terms of wisdom, beauty and power. He still has these traits intact even after his fall, making him the most powerful enemy known to all the Heavens and the Earth. Dante Lucifer2.jpg|Even as Lucifer reigns in Hell and deformed by Hell's atmosphere and his sin, he continues to dreams of returning to his rightful place in paradise. Lucifer_H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Lucifernick.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) retains all of his godlike angelic power despite becoming a fallen Archangel Supernatural Gabriel.jpg|As an Archangel, Gabriel (Supernatural) retains his near-omnipotent power, even after centuries of leaving Heaven Category:Powers Category:Physiology Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers